Wounds & Worries
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Stabler/Goren Slash...just a bit of fluff...


**Disclaimer: They aren't mine…They belong to the brilliant Dick Wolf…but if they were mine, this pairing just might be what the show(s) focus on…haha**

**A/N: So…this is in the same universe as my other Stabler/Goren fic…I want to dedicate this story to RoadRunnerGER b/c without her I probably wouldn't have posted this and some of the paragraphs would be really awful!! Thanks Girl!!**

Wounds & Worries

He didn't know what to think. She had called him and told him to drop everything and come to the hospital. There had been a gun battle…1 casualty, 3 wounded and a bunch of scrapes and bruises. He was praying, to a God he had neglected in the past, that the one person he wanted to see so desperately fell into the last category.

He burst through the emergency room doors a mere 20 minutes after his phone alerted him to the fact that someone was calling him. He frantically looked around for anyone who could tell him anything.

"Elliot!" he heard a voice shout. He spun around and came face to face with Alex Eames.

"Alex," he breathed out. "Where is he? Tell me he is just getting a routine once over." His eyes pleaded with the petite blonde.

The grim look in Alex's eyes told him that that wasn't the case. He then started hoping that the one fatality wasn't his best friend, his lover.

Seeing the panic overcome the handsome brunette's features, Alex tried to soothe him, "Elliot…calm down. He was shot in the shoulder. He's in surgery. Don't worry, he'll be fine." She tried her best to comfort the man by placing a hand on his arm. "He'll be fine."

About an hour after he had arrived, Elliot was squirming restlessly in the uncomfortable chair he occupied in the surgical waiting room where he and Alex had been directed to. She was eyeing him skeptically. Her own insides churned with worry for her partner, but Elliot made himself even more anxious with every passing minute. His tie hung loosely around his neck and the top button of his shirt was open. Every now and then he rubbed his neck and shifted position.

Finally a man in scrubs made is presence known, "Robert Goren?"

Elliot immediately got to his feet, Alex not far behind, and made his way over to the person who quite literally held his sanity in skilled hands, "How is he? Please tell me he is okay."

The doctor couldn't get a word in over Elliot's questioning. Alex saw this and placed a hand on big man's back, "Calm down, let the doctor talk."

At once Elliot quieted and motioned for the doctor to continue. "Hi, I'm Doctor Thomas Zander," he introduced himself as they all shook hands, "I was the lead surgeon on Mr. Goren's case."

"Detective," Elliot quietly corrected.

"Sorry…Detective Goren's case. He is out of surgery and doing quite well. He is actually awake and asking for an Elliot, but on my emergency contact and next of kin forms I have an Alex. Are you two either of them?" Both nodded, but the doctor didn't give them time to speak, "Good. Now, since he is still in recovery, I can only allow one at a time."

Elliot looked at Alex, "Go ahead. I'll wait."

Alex shook her head, "No, you go. He is asking for you."

Elliot gave a half smile at the thought of his lover calling for him. He gave Alex a short hug, "Thanks. I won't be long."

She smiled at him, "Take your time. He needs you. I'm gonna call the squad and update them."

Elliot followed the doctor down the sterile hallway toward Bobby's room.

"So, are you his partner?" the doctor asked. Elliot nodded, but did not say anything. "I think it's great how you guys stick together, 'Brothers in Blue,' huh?"

Once again Elliot nodded, realizing at the same time that the doctor had asked about their partnership in a police sense, not in the sense that they were about to walk into his boyfriend's hospital room.

"It was nice of his girlfriend to let you come in first. She must really respect your bond."

"Yeah, I guess." Elliot grinned, rolling his eyes at the doctor's back and shaking his head. _This doctor has no clue._

The two finally stopped outside the recovery area that Bobby was in, "Go ahead. He should still be awake."

"Thanks," Elliot responded. He gingerly entered the room and found his lover on the bed in the corner. He quickly made his way to Bobby's side. He needed to see for himself that Bobby was okay. When he arrived next to the bed, Bobby's eyes were closed, but when Elliot lightly caressed the larger man's face Bobby opened his eyes and smiled.

"El," he rasped out. His throat was still raw from the breathing tube he had during surgery.

"Oh God, Bobby," Elliot replied. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. Alex called and said to come an-"

"Elliot," Bobby interrupted. "I'm fine. It's just my shoulder."

"But…"

"No…I am fine. I am here with you and I don't plan leaving anytime soon."

Elliot smiled and leaned over the bed, "I am so happy you are okay." He punctuated his statement by placing a light kiss on Bobby's forehead.

Before Elliot could pull back, Bobby placed his hand on the back of Elliot's head and took him into a passionate kiss. The two were so entranced with the kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"Well ain't that a shame?" came the voice of one of the recovery nurses.

Elliot pulled up and blushed, "Hi," he greeted.

The nurse shook her head, "All the gorgeous ones are gay, and you two are no different," she said with a smile.

Elliot and Bobby smiled sheepishly and blushed again, "Thanks, I guess," Elliot hesitantly answered. The two were silent as the nurse finished checking machines and pushing buttons. As soon as she left they burst into laughter.

"I guess we have set the hospital rumor wheel straight, so to speak," Elliot said.

A confused expression came over his lover's face, "What does that mean?" he questioned.

"Well, on the way to your room, your doctor was commenting on how your girlfriend, Alex, must really respect our 'Brothers in Blue' partnership bond, since she let me come in first."

Bobby smiled, "Well, we really don't give off the 'this is my boyfriend' vibe. I guess we are too masculine for that."

"Yeah, who would guess? I mean there are still rumors going around the precinct that me and Liv are sleeping together."

Bobby smiled and pulled his lover closer, "I love you El."

"I love you too Bobby."

BOBBYANDELLIOTBOBBYANDELLIOTBOBBYANDELLIOT

Two Months Later

Elliot awoke from his peaceful slumber with a nagging feeling in his gut. He knew that today was going to be Bobby's first day off desk duty after the shooting. He knew that Bobby could take care of himself and that Alex would be there to watch his back, but he was still nervous. He had almost lost him two months ago and didn't really want to face that reality again…_I guess this is what Kathy felt,_ he thought.

He turned to face the man occupying his thoughts and found one of the most beautiful sights ever. Bobby was sleeping with a serene and peaceful look. He was totally relaxed and even smiling. Elliot decided that, even though it was a beautiful sight, if either wanted to get to work on time, he needed to disturb the larger man's peaceful slumber.

He leaned over and started placing feather-light kisses on Bobby's face and neck. After just a few short minutes Elliot felt Bobby begin to stir.

"Umm…Morning, El," Bobby tiredly rasped out.

"Morning, Bobby," Elliot responded and kissed him again. "We have to get up."

Bobby placed his arms around Elliot and groaned, "I don't wanna."

Elliot smiled, "You know, no one would ever be intimidated by you again if they knew you were such a whiner."

Bobby grinned, "Only for you baby."

"Get up," Elliot said laughing.

The two went through their normal routines and in no time were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Eventually Elliot couldn't take the silence.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, El," he answered. He heard the nervousness in his lover's voice, so he put down the article he was reading.

Elliot looked Bobby in the eye, "I…um," he didn't know how to tell the bigger man about his worries. "I love you, Bobby."

Bobby grinned, "I know, and I love you too, but what is really on your mind?"

"Jusbcarfultday" he said really fast and quietly.

"What?"

Elliot took a deep breath, "Just be careful today."

A large smile came over Bobby's face, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I know you will and Alex will be there, but I can still worry. It is my right as your boyfriend."

"You're right, but don't worry yourself to death. I worry about you too."

By that time the two had gravitated toward one another, they wrapped muscular arms around bulky frames and came together with a kiss. Silently the two parted, found their individual guns and badges and headed toward the door.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

With that the two left the apartment and went to protect their city.

**So…What's the verdict? Anyone like it??**


End file.
